dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Brynhildr Elphegort
Brynhildr von Elphegort is one of the protagonists of the story, Satanael of the ReBirthday. A former demigoddess, daughter of the Norse Chief-Deity Odin, she is now the Rook of Tasan's Peerage and representing the Cardinal Sin Sloth. She is currently attending Kuoh Academy under the alias Hilde Elphen (ヒルダ・エルフェン, Hiruda Erufen) to spy at Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri under their older siblings request. Appearance Brynhildr is a beautiful girl with pale skin and constant sleepy expression. She has long, silver-white hair that reached her waist, and mysterious gold eyes with hints of auburn/brown in certain lighting. She often wears a white halter top that showed off her shoulders and smooth midriff, a short light-blue skirt, and goes barefoot. While attending Kuoh Academy, she wore the Kuoh Academy's girl uniform, albeit with a light-brown sweater vest over her dress shirt in place of the cape and corset. Like other members of Tasan's Peerage, she has wings unlike that of normal Devils. In her case, she possesses a total of twelve metallic falcon-like wings, with razor-sharp feathers. Personality History Brynhildr Powers and Abilities Demonic Power: Brynhildr has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. Master Magician: As a demigod daughter of Odin and a member of the powerful Magician Clan Yggdmillennia, Brynhildr is an immensely powerful Master Magician, especially in Norse and Runic Magic. According to Odin, she is one of the most magically skilled Valkyries to ever be born, with skills rivaling that of Göndul the Wand-bearer. *'Elemental Magic:' She is extremely proficient in Elemental magic, or more specifically ice-based magic. Her skill in ice-based magic is so impressive, she is known as the "Eternal Winter Maiden" by the entire Norse Faction. *'Anti-Magic Magic:' She can wield the Yggdmillennia Clan's infamous magic style that eliminates the opponent's magic. She can nullify powers and effects that originated from magic such as spells, curses, hexes, jinxes, and charms. She can also magical objects/items and potions useless. Brynhildr can enchant anti-magic techniques on her weapons. *'Cloth Manipulation Magic:' She can use magic to manipulate clothing and other textiles. She uses it mostly to change and alter her attire, but can also use it to control the movements of her opponents via their clothing. Divine Wisdom: As a demigod daughter of Odin, Brynhildr inherited a portion of his Divine Wisdom. Her mind and senses process information at such speeds that time appears to have slowed down, allowing her to perceive what would normally be moving too fast to see and respond accordingly. Anger Manipulation: As a demigod daughter of Odin, Brynhildr can manipulate feelings and emotions of war (such as hate and rage). She can arouse feelings of impulsive anger, hatred, and bloodlust in people to the point of instigating physical violence Weapon Manipulation: As a demigod daughter of Odin, Brynhildr can create, summon, shape, manipulate and use any kind of weapons as long as they aren't divine in origin. She can also place curses on the weapons of her opponents, as well as placing weapon-related curses on her enemies. Necromancy: As a demigod daughter of Odin, Brynhildr has natural-born Necromancy power. She can summon and banish the undead, reanimate the dead, and call forth warriors who died in battle. She can also sense the death of the people she knew, as well as see the life auras of others. Precognition: As a demigod daughter of Odin, Brynhildr can see into the future, albeit much weaker than her father. She can foresee the possible future of the next 24 hours. As knowledge of the future invariably causes that future to change, visions of the future are subject to frequent shifting Immense Strength and Defense: Brynhildr inherited great strength and defense from her Jötunn heritage, originated from her paternal grandmother Bestla. After being reincarnated as a Devil, her strength and defense were immensely boosted due to the properties of the Rook piece. According to Dante, her strength is more-or-less the same as a lower-tier Ultimate-class Devil. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While being Magician, Brynhildr is also an expert hand-to-hand combatant which combined with her Rook trait let her overpower several enemies sending enormous foes much larger than herself backward and defeating trained former exorcists. She also knew many martial arts such as boxing, judo, taekwondo, etc. which she also incorporated into her close-combat fighting style. Flight: Before she was reincarnated, Brynhildr could fly via magic or Swan Cloak. After being reincarnated as a Devil, she can now fly using her 12 wings. Equipment Mistilteinn: An Anti-Divinity Demon sword created from mistletoe. It was the sword used by Hodr to killed Baldr under Loki's influent. It allows her to generate and control multiple cursed elements of different attributes, create wounds and injuries that will never be healed, and never misses a stroke. It also will return to her side by her call and gives off excellent Wifi signals (for some unknown reasons). Swan Cloak: A magic cloak crafted by the Dwarfs of Nidavellir using swan feathers exclusively for the Valkyries under Odin's order. It allows the wielder to fly, as well as makes them invisible. Odin allows Brynhildr to keep her Swan Cloak even after being reincarnated as a Devil. Like all other Dwarf-crafted items, it has a name of its own, which is Svefnvedr -'' the Sleepy Wind. Trivia - Her appearance is based on Kanade Tachibana from Angel Beats!. - Brynhildr's birthdate is on May 23. - She is 150cm tall (4 feet 11 inches), and weight about 42kg (93 lbs). Her body measurements are B86/W55/H84. - Her mother chose her name using Seirdr magic, which some-what explained her etymology. + Her fist name "Brynhildr" is a reference to "Brunhild" - A famous shieldmaiden Valkyrie daughter of Odin and lover of Siegfried. It derived from the equivalents of Old High German ''brunia (armor) and hiltia (conflict). + Her last name "Elphegort" is a reference to "Belphegor" - The demon patron for the Sin of Sloth in Christianity. - She is very good at giving PowerPoint presentations, which according to most of the Norse Faction, due to her being Odin's daughter. - She once stood in a blizzard for 6 days just to get a new phone. - She likes books, researching, creating new magic spells and rituals, and sleeping. - She dislikes paperworks, homework, and unnecessary works. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Valkyries Category:Fanon Demigod Category:Fanon Devils Category:Delete Category:Candidates for deletion